


Going Back

by sam_gamgee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being back on Earth doesn’t sit well with the members of the Atlantis Expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [](http://gblvr.livejournal.com/profile)[**gblvr**](http://gblvr.livejournal.com/) for creating **[an amazing piece of art](http://toasty.fanizzle.org/Misc/SGA%20Reverse%20Bang/2010/TheSunBeforeTheBurn.jpg)** and also for beta-ing this fic for me.

“Radek, it’s Evan. Look, I know I’ve called a bunch of times already, but I really need to talk to you and I don’t want to do it through voicemail. Please call me back.” *beep*

 

“Evan, it’s Radek. Did you really have to terrorize my staff? I guess none of them told you I was out of the country visiting family. In any case, I know what you’re going to ask me and my answer is no – same as I’ve told everyone else. So this is good-bye.” *beep*

 

Evan waited at Radek’s usual spot on the pier. He sighed in relief when he saw Radek approach, hesitate for a moment at the edge, then join him. “You look good,” he said when Radek stopped a few steps away.

“Don’t do this, Evan,” Radek said, a mix of desperation and sadness in his voice.

“Don’t do what, Radek?” Evan asked.

“You know what,” Radek replied softly. “I can’t go back there.”

“I know,” Evan said. He stood and moved around the table to join Radek. “And I’m not going to ask you to.”

“So you came to say good-bye to me in person?”

“No. I came to ask you a different question.”

“Whatever it is – no,” Radek replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Come to dinner with me,” Evan persisted. “Just dinner – I promise.”

“It’s never ‘just dinner’,” Radek scowled.

“Then drinks.”

“I gave up alcohol.”

“A walk, then? Back to your car?”

“I just got here.”

Evan ran his hand through his hair. “Jesus, Radek. What do I have to do to get you to talk to me?”

“Everything that we have to say to each other has been said.”

“Things are different now.”

“You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t believe you after everything that’s happened.”

“Radek...” Evan gently touched Radek’s elbow and Radek quickly shifted away. “*Please*.”

“No.”

“Radek, we’re –.” Evan stopped and licked his lips. “I’m not asking you to come back to the SGC.”

Radek’s brows furrowed. “If you’re not asking me to come back, then why are you here? Because I can only see myself being useful if Rodney defected and that’s common knowledge.”

“Yes, but what isn’t common knowledge is that there are other defections as well.” The crease in Radek’s brow deepened. “Give me a chance to explain?”

“All right, but I don’t have much time. I have to be back to start a simulation in an hour.”

“I can talk quickly.”

Radek sat down on the picnic table bench. “Start talking.”

Evan sat down across from him. “We’re going back.”

Radek’s eyebrows shot up. “There’s no way the SGC would allow it.”

“I know.” Evan waited and watched the wheels start turning in Radek’s brain and smiled faintly when he saw pieces starting to come together.

“Rodney?” Radek questioned.

Evan nodded. “He was the one that started the process. His public falling out with the SGC was just the beginning of a much larger plan.”

“And the other defections?”

“Much more quiet. More like agreements and commitments to the plan. And carefully doing what needs to be done.”

“But I – I don’t know. My family, my research –”

“Your family can come, if necessary. But we both know that your research here pales in comparison to what we have there.”

Radek rolled his eyes. “Very true, but I felt like I had to make that objection. And, no, my family would not want to come. But what would I tell them? There isn’t –.”

“I know.”

Radek sighed. “I need time to think about this.”

Evan nodded and stood. “I understand. But we don’t have much time.”

“I have your number. I’ll call you the day after tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Evan started to walk away when Radek’s voice stopped him.

“You look good too, Evan.”

Evan turned and smiled at Radek over his shoulder. “We could still get dinner,” he said and arched an eyebrow.

“I doubt that’s wise.”

“I doubt anyone would care if two old friends shared a meal together.”

“But I would. I couldn’t –”

Evan nodded and said, “I’ll be waiting for your phone call,” before walking away.

 

The ensuing time felt like it was being run through a time dilation field. Evan checked his cell phone constantly to see if Radek had called, just in case it took him less time to decide. Or just in case he called.

He hated what had happened after they had arrived back on Earth. Things had gotten really ugly real fast and a lot of things had been said and done that had hurt a lot of people both personally and professionally, but Evan had regretted what had happened with Radek the most.

Denying certain parts of their relationship had been easy and they’d both been willing to do it out of necessity. But someone – no one had ever been able to figure out who – had started circulating malicious things about Radek’s sexual proclivities and rumors that it was affecting his work. They quickly found out that the Air Force’s DADT policy extended to civilian scientists.

Evan had been willing to cash out when Radek left – he’d done his time – but Radek wouldn’t hear of it, said it was too risky. To Evan’s regret, they had allowed the situation to get to them and had argued numerous times over it. The last time Evan had seen Radek, neither of them had spoken as Evan cleaned the last of his things out of their apartment in San Francisco.

Not long after, Evan began to hear rumblings through the grapevine. At first it wasn’t much more than the usual complaining, but with a certain extra something… if you knew how to listen. But then it slowly morphed into an unspoken agreement.

They were going back to the Pegasus galaxy.

It was a certain one-way ticket. But no one was going to complain if it meant they were going home.

And Radek was the last who would need to make a decision before the wheels could start turning in earnest.

 

When the cell phone finally did ring, Evan practically pounced on it. “Hello?” he said, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate.

“I am ready to talk,” Radek said by way of greeting. “Meet me at the pier in an hour.”

“Pier. One hour,” Evan repeated. “I’ll be there. Thank you, Radek.”

“Yes, well, we’ll see about that.” And with that, Radek ended the call.

Evan chuckled as he closed his phone. Radek would be coming with them, he was certain of it.

When Evan approached the pier, he saw Radek sitting on a picnic table bench, hunched over and staring down into the water. He watched Radek for a moment, his eyes hungrily categorizing familiar features before closing the distance between them. “Hey,” he said warmly as he slowly approached the table, not wanting to startle Radek.

“Hello, yourself,” Radek replied softly, looking up at Evan with a warm smile, and pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger before shifting around to face Evan.

An ache pulsed through Evan’s heart as he sat down and automatically laced his hands in front of him. “Have you decided?”

Radek nodded and looked down at Evan’s hands. Evan opened his hands and held them out, palms up. Radek placed his hands in Evan’s and gripped them tight before looking up at Evan, his eyes bright. Evan grinned and brought one of Radek’s hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

“So, how about dinner now?” he asked tentatively.

“Of course, milacku,” Radek replied warmly.

 

“Mmm,” Evan hummed happily as he rolled onto his side and intertwined a leg with Radek’s before kissing him deeply. “Tell me again,” he finally said as he began stroking Radek’s chest and stomach, “how did I let you kick me out?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Radek replied, snaking an arm around Evan’s body and caressing his back. “I should’ve kept you around if only because you know the area. That dinner was amazing.”

“Just the dinner? Because I was under the impression dinner was fantastic, but that dessert was out of this world.”

Radek laughed heartily. “Okay, you’ve got me there. Dessert was phenomenal. But you will have to agree that as far as last meals in this galaxy go, that has to be one of the best ones. Do you think we should tell the others, so they can experience it before we leave?”

Evan chuckled huskily. “I think it should be our secret. And I think I might be ready for a second helping of dessert.”

“I whole-heartedly agree with that assessment,” Radek replied.

They kissed languidly, content to take their time this time around. Evan shifted so his half-hard cock pressed tightly against Radek’s thigh, just as his cell phone rang. They both groaned and broke apart.

Evan threw the sheet off and got out of bed. He quickly grabbed his jeans off the desk chair and pulled out the offending object. “Hello?” he asked, answering without looking at the display and throwing the jeans back on the chair.

“Have you managed to get in contact with him?” Sheppard asked.

“Yes, sir,” Evan replied. “It took a little doing, but I’ve got Radek.” He looked to where Radek was sprawled on his bed, the sheet tangled around his legs and pulled taut over his erection, which he was lightly palming as he watched Evan.

“Good,” Sheppard replied. “We’re still on course. Make sure the two of you are ready to go and at the rendezvous point in three days. I’ll call you if anything changes.”

“Thank you, sir,” Evan replied and groaned softly as Radek pushed a hand beneath the sheet and began slowly jerking himself off, his eyes still on Evan.

“You okay there, Lorne?” Sheppard asked, his voice suddenly full of concern.

“Just fine, sir,” Evan said and licked his lips.

“Okay. Remember – three days. And then no more sir – we’ll be out on our own.”

“Got it,” Evan paused. “Sheppard. Three days.” He shut the phone and threw it on the desk.

“Everything good, I take it?” Radek asked calmly, as if he wasn’t doing what they both knew what he was doing.

“Everything’s great,” Evan replied as he approached the bed and watched Radek. “We’ve got three days to take care of everything and get to the rendezvous point.”

“So that means staying in bed as much as possible over the next three days is out, then?”

“Sadly, yes. But we’ve gone long periods with little sleep before. At least this time we have a positive incentive.”

“Speaking of incentives, are you still interested in a second helping of dessert?”

They both laughed as Evan pounced on Radek, intent on making up for lost time.

 

Evan was thankful that this time he knew what he was getting into going to the Pegasus galaxy and was able to pack accordingly – and that much had already been done when he’d decided to go back. But now he severed the last few ties he had to this planet, made arrangements for his apartment, and sold or donated what he didn’t want. He gave that money, as well as his savings, to his sister – though he told her to not open the envelope for a week when he went to say good-bye, and held on to only enough to get him through the next few days. He hated that he couldn’t honestly say good-bye to his sister and nephews, but he did the best he could and tried to convince himself maybe it was better this way. The less they knew about the Wraith, the better.

His job would be gone when he stepped back on Atlantis without proper authorization, so he just had to bide his time for that. Otherwise, he just had to wait and make sure Radek was ready.

“And that’s that,” Radek said, taping up the last box. “Once these are dropped off, I’ll be ready to go. I’ll admit, this time around is much, much easier. And at least we’ll be able to bring what we want.”

“Very true,” Evan replied. “And the oddest thing is, it doesn’t feel weird to say we’re going home and mean another galaxy.”

“I know what you mean,” Radek commented as he sat back on his heels. “When I was thinking it over, I kept thinking I didn’t feel comfortable here anymore. Even having a nice apartment, a job I would’ve envied before, and relative safety didn’t compare to what I had in Atlantis. And even knowing that this time there really won’t be any way to come back isn’t deterring me.”

Evan grabbed two of the boxes as he asked, “Have you told your family yet?”

Radek nodded as he grabbed two more. “I called them this morning. There were a lot of questions I couldn’t answer and a few tears, I think, but they understand I’m doing what I feel I must. What about yours?”

“I haven’t quite told them yet. I gave my sister an envelope yesterday with a check for all my money in it and a letter explaining a little better, and told her that I was going to be gone for a long time and that I didn’t know when I’d be back or what the contact situation was going to be. She’s used to this, so she took it well.”

They dropped off the boxes to donation stores and tied up the last of Radek’s loose ends. For dinner, they picked up Chinese take-out and went back to the hotel room Evan had procured for them. They watched TV as they ate, then curled together on the bed, content to just be with each other.

Evan saw that Sheppard was the only other person waiting at the rendezvous point the next morning.

“Morning, Lorne, Zelenka,” Sheppard said when he saw them with a warm smile. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Good morning, John,” Radek replied. “What would you like us to do with our things?”

“Load them in the Jumper,” he said, pointing to the air next to him. “We’re waiting on a few more people, then we’ll be ready to go. Everyone else is already there.”

They walked in, feeling the momentary static as they passed through the cloak and into the back of the Jumper. Rodney was inside, futzing around with the crystals.

“Oh, good, you’re here,” he said. “I hoped the Major would be able to talk you into coming along, Radek. We could’ve used you in getting Atlantis back together, but we didn’t want to risk it.”

“I’m glad Evan did,” Radek replied. “It’s good to see you too, Rodney. And I hold no grudges – the last thing we would’ve needed was someone getting suspicious if too many certain people stuck around. You and I will just have to finish things when we get back.” They stowed their bags and Radek stayed with Rodney as Evan rejoined John.

“What’s the plan?” Evan asked.

“We’ll ferry everyone across, Woolsey will contact the SGC and say something appropriately diplomatic that still means, ‘Screw you guys, we’re going home,’ and then we’re leaving. Rodney got the Wormhole Drive set up and it’ll really drain the resources we’ve got left, but we should be able to make the jump back. Once we’re there, we’ll figure out how to deal with it. But I think Rodney’s got something in the bag with the way he’s been talking, so I’ll bet once he and Zelenka put their heads together, they’ll finally be able to figure out how to work it.”

Evan nodded, glad that Woolsey was coming with them. “How many people are coming with us?”

“Everyone except a small handful. Keller won’t be back, along with a few of the scientists and a couple Marines.”

“How’s McKay handling it?”

Sheppard shrugged. “Okay, I guess. I think once they settled in here, they realized how incompatible they really are.”

“So it won’t be a big deal, then?”

“Nope.”

“There won’t be any DADT this time around,” Evan commented off-handedly as he and Sheppard turned to greet some more approaching members of the group.

“I know,” Sheppard replied. “Though, we’ll have to quickly set up what we will and won’t enforce and how, otherwise things are going to get crazy real quick.” He smiled as Teyla, Ronon, and Woolsey joined them. “Hey, guys. Woolsey. How did everything go?”

“Just fine,” Woolsey replied. “I’ll be happier once we’re back in the Pegasus galaxy.”

“I believe we will all be,” Teyla replied. “And everything was fine on our end as well. It was surprisingly easy to procure passes to come for a visit.”

“Well, stow your stuff in the Jumper and we’ll get going in a few minutes.”

Once everyone was settled, they headed out to Atlantis. As they got closer, Evan could feel the hum in the back of his mind get louder. But instead of being odd and spooky, the way it had when he’d first arrived, this time it felt comfortable – almost as if it was welcoming him home. He could see the others relaxing around him – even Radek, as if he could feel it too. Passing through the cloaking shield, everyone’s attention was pulled to the windshield and the sight beyond of Atlantis’ spires. Evan had seen this view countless times, but he still felt a certain amount of awe whenever it came into view.

“Atlantis, come in,” John said. “This is Jumper One.”

“Atlantis here,” Chuck’s voice came over the comm. “You’re all set for re-entry, Jumper One. Welcome home, everyone.”

Walking down the ramp and into the Jumper bay a few minutes later, Evan stopped as soon as he reached the floor and took a deep breath and felt the last dregs of tension that he hadn’t realized he was holding fall away. He was where he belonged.

******

Radek took a deep breath and let it out slowly, savoring the smell and feel of Atlantis’ air. When he had first come to Atlantis, he’d scoffed at the gene carriers’ comments that Atlantis was sentient, but this time he could swear that it felt like she was welcoming him home, regardless of the fact that he didn’t carry the ATA gene.

Making his way to his quarters, he said hello to everyone and was happy to see so many familiar faces. There were a few new ones as well and he wondered how many were scientists, military, or family members. Radek dumped his things and did a quick check to make sure everything else was still in order. No one had ever expected to stay long on Earth, and therefore hadn’t taken their things with them.

“Will everyone please report to the Gateroom?” Woolsey’s voice came over the intercom. “Everyone to the Gateroom, please.”

Radek joined the flow of people headed to the Gateroom. Evan joined him and, with a small smile, loosely intertwined a couple of his fingers with Radek’s. Radek smiled and squeezed Evan’s fingers. They joined the rest of the senior staff, minus John and Rodney, along with Teyla and Ronon and a few others, on the balcony. Evan let go of his fingers and put his hand in the small of Radek’s back.

“Welcome,” Woolsey said when everyone had gathered. “Welcome back to those who have been here before – it’s good to see all of you again. And welcome to those of you who have decided to join us. As many of you know, we are about to embark on a journey that is not for the faint of heart. It will most certainly be a one-way ticket for all of us. There will be unspeakable dangers where we are going, as well as marvelous discoveries, the likes of which we’ve not seen here in the Milky Way galaxy. If anyone has any doubts or reservations about coming with us, no matter how small, now would be the time to make a decision. Once we leave, there will be no coming back.” He paused to let it all sink in, but no one made a move or objection to leave.

“Very well. Chuck – dial the SGC.”

Radek forced himself to keep breathing a moment later as Sgt. Harriman left the Control Room to get General Landry and felt Evan’s hand tight in his shirt.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Woolsey?” General Landry asked when he came on screen.

“I simply wanted to inform you that we’ve come to a decision,” Woolsey replied calmly. “Since all of the talks have stalled, and no one either at the IOA or Stargate Command seems willing to listen to our side of the story, we are prepared to immediately sever ties and head back to the Pegasus galaxy.”

“You – *what*?” Landry asked, shocked. “There’s no way you can do that.”

“Actually, I believe we can,” Woolsey continued. “Our coming here to save Earth from the Wraith left a whole galaxy defenseless from the same threat and we cannot, in good conscience, leave them to this fate – especially considering it was our fault the threat was reawakened. We must return and continue to work towards eradicating the Wraith. Only then will we feel comfortable in returning to Earth.”

“I forbid you to do so!” Landry commanded. “All military personnel are to report to the SGC immediately. This is a direct order. The penalty for not obeying will be a dishonorable discharge.”

No one moved.

“I’m sorry, General Landry,” Woolsey said. “But we’ve made our decision. Good-bye, General.” He nodded to Chuck, who severed the connection. Clicking his earpiece, he said, “Are we ready, Colonel?” After a brief pause, he said, “Thank you. Whenever the two of you are ready.”

The balcony shuddered slightly and Radek could feel the city begin to rise before the inertial dampeners kicked in and smoothed out the ascent.

Woolsey announced, “As soon as we clear the atmophere, Dr. McKay will activate the Wormhole Drive and we will be back in the Pegasus galaxy in a matter of moments. Once there, our power source will be severely depleted. I know Dr. McKay has already spoken to a number of you about the situation and will be expecting your complete cooperation on the project. Otherwise, we’ll have much to do in the coming days to settle in to our new home. Please be patient with each other as we readjust. Thank you. You’re dismissed.”

“Feel like helping me unpack?” Evan breathed in Radek’s ear as everyone dispersed.

“Unpack?” Radek asked quietly, turning to him. “Is that a new euphemism?”

“Maybe – or I could be serious,” Evan chuckled softly. “But we could just cut to the chase. I know as soon as McKay gets his hands on you, I won’t see you for days.”

“This is very true. Or you could help me unpack.”

“My quarters are closer and you’re not going to see the inside of yours for a while, so I doubt you’ll care.”

Radek rolled his eyes. “Trying to make up for lost time?”

Evan gave him a sheepish smile. “Could be. Or trying to apologize.”

“Or reminding me of what I gave up.”

“Call it what you want. Either way, I’m just glad we’re back together.”

“Me too. I think we should exit the Control Room. Despite the fact that we’ve just split with Earth, I don’t think this is the way we want to announce that certain rules no longer apply.”

Evan nodded. “Good point.”

“Radek?” Rodney’s voice came over their earpieces. “Wherever you are – don’t go anywhere. We’ve almost cleared the atmosphere.”

Both Radek and Evan sighed, and Radek clicked his earpiece. “Okay, Rodney. Shall I meet you in the lab?”

“Yes, that would be good, actually.”

“I guess I’ll see you later,” Evan said. “Try not to stay out too late. Or, at least get some sleep at some point. And don’t forget to eat.”

Radek laughed. “Yes, dear.” He gave Evan a quick peck on the lips. “Don’t worry – I promise to take care of myself and not run myself into the ground.”

“I’ll check in on you to make sure,” Evan said as Radek started to walk away.

“Will you spank me if I don’t?” Radek asked with a smirk.

“Maybe,” Evan replied. “I’ve got to give you a little incentive to take a break, don’t I?”

Radek quirked his eyebrows and smiled. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Radek was true to his word. He didn’t allow himself to get so caught up in working to find a solution to making ZPMs. And he even found the work went faster when he was well-rested and well-fed. Being well-fucked and not in a constant state of panic seemed to help as well. (At least the current in-fighting and disarray among the Wraith was good for something.)

And he couldn’t deny he was back in his element as he and Rodney worked on the problem with the rest of the scientists. It had been something they had all worked on intermittently since arriving in Atlantis and had chipped away at, but now that they were focusing on it completely, they were making progress in leaps and bounds. The main problem was figuring out how to make the casing.

“How’re you doing?” Evan asked as he sat down next to Radek and picked up a depleted ZPM sitting on the table next to him.

Radek sighed as he leaned back and stretched. “Ready to throw something. We finally figured out how to make it work, but we have no idea how to encase it. I’m currently searching the database – yet again – to see if I can find any more information on how to do so. The Ancients were staggeringly long-winded and the database doesn’t have a search function within documents.”

“Feel like taking a break?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe, but give me a few more minutes to finish this section.”

Evan nodded and ignored Rodney’s glare as he began studying the ZPM. “You know, I think this is the first time I’ve ever really seen one up close. And its aesthetic properties are amazing, even though I doubt it was ever meant to be seen. I feel stupid asking this, but have you guys considered that the Ancients could have made them rechargeable?”

“This isn’t a AA battery, Evan,” Radek replied disdainfully. “We can’t just plug it into a charger and wait an hour.”

“I know *that*, silly,” Evan commented with a roll of his eyes. “I just mean, considering the craftsmanship of the casings, I doubt the Ancients would just toss them aside once they were depleted and go to all the trouble of making a new one.”

“It could be possible that they’re good for one use only – considering how long they’re supposed to last. Although, on the other hand, with how quickly they can also be depleted…” He trailed off as Evan turned the ZPM and pressed one of the panels near the base. There was a small *pop* and Evan quickly caught the end piece. They both narrowed their eyes as they stared at the ZPM and Evan tipped it up to look inside.

“What the hell did you just do?” Rodney screeched, quickly joining them.

“I don’t know. It’s an empty chamber,” he said and showed them.

“Maybe so, but we’ve never had a chance to actually study the inside of one of these before,” Radek said as he took it. “This is quite interesting. I think you literally blew this whole thing wide open – no pun intended. What did you push?”

“That panel right there,” Evan replied and pointed it out. “It looked a little different than the others.”

Radek took the top from Evan and gently pushed it back into place and felt it click into place. He pressed the panel and it popped open again.

“So, I did good?” Evan asked nervously.

“I believe so,” Radek replied with a grin. “If nothing else, you’ve given us a new avenue to explore and hopefully saved us countless hours of chasing our tails. Now we can completely study the casing and possibly figure out how to make a new ZPM of sorts.” Radek looked at Evan sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Evan, but I don’t think I can get away now.”

Evan nodded. “Okay. Want me to bring you dinner later?”

“I’d appreciate it.”

Evan gave him a small smile. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” He quickly kissed Radek before leaving him and Rodney to study the casing.

It took another week of everyone’s attention to fully crack how the casing worked and how to get the subspace vacuum started inside of one. Once they did figure it out, it was startlingly simple and they soon had three fully charged ZPMs running the city and a handful more safely stored away. In celebration, Richard proclaimed that everyone take a few days off.

Radek stretched luxuriously as Evan entered his quarters with a laden tray. “Mmm,” he hummed happily. “What time is it?”

“Nine-thirty,” Evan replied. “You needed the sleep.”

“I can sleep later,” Radek said with a pout and sat up. “You should’ve woken me.”

“We can do that later too,” Evan replied as he sat on the bed and put the tray between them. He leaned over and pecked Radek on the lips. “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too. I’m sorry I haven’t been paying you much attention these past few weeks.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Evan scoffed before eating a piece of fruit. “I’d rather be mostly ignored for a relatively short period of time so we have full power instead of losing life support, the shield, weapons, and all sorts of other things when we need them most.”

“So, what have you been up to while I’ve been making sure the light bulbs stay operational?”

Evan shrugged with one shoulder. “Making up duty rosters for my men, going over all our information with Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, and Woolsey to see what sort of trade system we can set up for supplies with our allies, things like that. Just trying to make sure all of the other wheels have been greased to keep us running smoothly.” He looked down at the tray for a moment before looking up at Radek through his lashes. “And there may have been some intel gathering and discussion on how to finish eradicating the Wraith for good, but we’re going to have to do some more work in that area.”

“So it sounds like life is good in Atlantis for once,” Radek said.

“Agreed,” Evan replied. He tore off a piece of pancake and dipped it in a bit of syrup before feeding it to Radek. Radek licked Evan’s fingers after eating the piece and took a sip of coffee.

They ate quietly for a while, sometimes offering each other bites of food. When they finished, Radek breathed a sigh of contentment. Life was *very* good at this moment. Evan moved the tray to the floor behind himself before scooting in and curling up next to Radek, one hand stroking his chest.

“We’re actually back,” Evan said in amazement, “and we have fully charged ZPMs.”

“And the Wraith seem intent on leaving us alone at the moment after what happened with Todd’s old hive,” Radek added. “Which I know will be used to our advantage. Thank you for coming for me.”

“How could I not?” Evan asked. “I love you too much. I know things were bad after what went down at the SGC, but I always hoped we’d get back together.”

“As evidenced by the messages in my voicemail and all the other phone calls to my research staff. You know, some of them think I was too easy on you and thought you should’ve worked harder to win me back.”

“And now they probably think I’m completely unbalanced and that I’ve kidnapped you. What made you decide to come back?”

“I missed Atlantis too much. And I missed you even more.” Radek began stroking Evan’s arm, tracing the outline of his tattoo. “I still can’t believe they didn’t make you remove this after that incident.”

“It was part of a trade agreement the SGC needed at the time and then I got used to it. And it’s a lot better looking than a scar.”

“Very true. But I like your scars.”

Evan chuckled as he leaned in for a quick kiss. “I’m glad you do.”

Radek pushed Evan back onto the bed and straddled him. “And I think you’re wearing too much clothing.”

Evan leered at him. “What do you plan on doing about it?”

“Oh, I have plenty of ways of dealing with this exact situation.” He kissed Evan deeply and snaked his hands underneath Evan’s shirt.


End file.
